


Submit

by Kinky_Kobra



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Cor, IgCor Week (Final Fantasy XV), Knotting, M/M, Omega Ignis, Submission, Watersports, Wetting, a/b/o dynamics, piss in ass, submissive peeing, urinating in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_Kobra/pseuds/Kinky_Kobra
Summary: Ignis, an omega, will only submit to one alpha; his mate, Cor Leonis.mind the tags





	Submit

**Author's Note:**

> for IgCor week day 2, ABO. I've always wanted to write a story where the alpha pissed in his omega after knotting him. If that's not your thing, back space now!
> 
> not beta-ed

Cor pushed Ignis against the wall, their lips crushed together. Ignis made needy little noises against his mouth and Cor swallowed every noise. His cock strained against the front of his pants and he could see Ignis’ arousal.

He ran his nose over Ignis’ neck, the scent of omega in heat filling his nostrils. Ignis tilted his head, giving Cor easier access to his scent glands. 

“Please, please,” Ignis moaned, hips rocking against Cor’s. Cor bit at Ignis’ neck and the omega keened, cock twitching as he came in his pants.

Cor panted against his neck; he could nearly taste the scent of Ignis’ cum and he wanted to be inside his omega, knotted together.

“You want this?” Cor whispered, hand moving down between them to cup Ignis through his pants. He could feel the wet stain from Ignis’ cum and he could feel his slick.

“Yes, yes, knot me!” Ignis moaned. Cor lifted Ignis into his arms and staggered to the bed, both collapsing in it. Cor’s larger body pressed Ignis into the mattress and he had to stop himself from rubbing his scent all over the man. He wanted to claim Ignis, fill him with seed and cover his neck in marks.

“Too many clothes,” Cor growled, fingers tearing at Ignis’ clothes. Ignis mewled, his own hands trying to work Cor’s clothes off. Cor gave a frustrated snarl and tore Ignis’ shirt off his body, sucking a mark onto his revealed chest.

“Mine,” Cor growled.

“Yes,” Ignis said, lifting his hips as Cor yanked his pants off. His spent cock gleamed with drying cum and his thighs were wet with slick. Cor reared back and tore his clothes off.

Ignis moaned hungrily at the sight of Cor’s cock, ramrod straight and dripping. He reached out, grasping it and moaning at the feel of soft steel. He wanted it inside him, filling him, knotting him. 

“You want my cock?” Cor said, flipping Ignis over onto his stomach.

“Yes!” Ignis cried, presented his ass to Cor shamelessly. Slick ran from his hole, staining the sheets beneath him. His cock twitched, filling with blood and growing hard again.

Cor leaned over his mate, pushing the head of his cock against Ignis’ slick hole. He pushed in, groaning when Ignis’ tight pucker swallowed his cockhead. 

“You’re so tight, baby,” Cor growled, biting at the back of Ignis’ neck.

Ignis keened, rocking back onto Cor’s cock, spearing himself on Cor’s thick shaft. He loved how his ass burned, stretched around Cor’s dick. He couldn’t wait to feel Cor’s knot swell in his ass, locking them together.

Ignis had never been a typical omega; he hated submitted to anyone—except this man, this alpha. He had been in relationships before, been knotted by alphas before, but he never submitted.

Cor bit at his neck, hand reaching under Ignis’ body to stroke his cock in time with his rapid thrusts. Ignis moaned, throwing his head back and slamming himself back onto Cor’s length. 

“Knot me, knot me!” Ignis howled, fingers scrabbling at the sheets. His cock bounced with every rapid thrust, precum dripping in long, thin lines to the bed.

“Are you going to submit to me?”

“Only to you,” Ignis moaned. His cock twitched as Cor’s dick pushed deep inside his tight channel, stretching him. He could hear the slick squelch of each thrust as Cor’s prick slammed into his slick soaked heat.

Cor bit down on his neck and Ignis screamed his name, cock pulsing as thick ropes of seed spurted from his slit. He groaned as Ignis’ hole tightened around his cock, but he didn’t want to cum yet. He wanted to feel Ignis submit to him first.

“Submit,” Cor said again, trembling against Ignis’ back. He kept his hand wrapped around Ignis’ cock, thumb sweeping against Ignis’ slit. He felt Ignis relax, his cock still half hard in his hand. He smelled it first and he moaned against Ignis’ neck as he felt Ignis’ hot piss flow over his thumb. 

He moaned, thrusting hard into Ignis as his omega submitted to him, piss spreading across the bed. Each thrust made Ignis’ cock move, splashing his arms and chest with piss. Cor sucked a new mark into Ignis’ neck.

“I love when you submit to me like this,” Cor whispered in his ear. “I love knowing that I’m the only one you’ll do this for.”

“Only you,” Ignis moaned, his stream petering out.

Cor, his hand covered in Ignis’ piss, groaned, snapping his hips forward as he came. Thick streams of cum shot into Ignis’ channel, coating his insides. They both moaned as Cor’s knot swelled, locking them together and keeping his precious seed inside his omega.

Cor kept his arms wrapped around Ignis, carefully rolling backwards and coming to sit against the headboard. He stared at the large piss stain on his bed and felt a possessive pride that Ignis had submitted to him. He ran his hand over Ignis’ body, feeling sweat and piss over his skin.

Ignis rested his head against Cor’s shoulder. He loved how full he felt with Cor’s dick locked inside him, how stretched his ass felt, how deep Cor’s seed went. Cor idly stroked Ignis’ wet cock, pressing little kisses against his neck while they waited for his knot to subside.

Ignis shifted, his weight pressing down on Cor’s stomach, and the alpha gasped. Ignis immediately went still, thinking that he’d pulled the knot the wrong way.

“I’m sorry,” Ignis whispered.

“No, it wasn’t the knot,” Cor groaned, one arm around Ignis’ waist, pressing him tighter against his sweat slicked body.

“What was it?” Ignis asked.

“You pressed on my bladder.”

“Oh,” Ignis whispered. His cock twitched in Cor’s hand and he moaned. “Oh, Cor, please…”

“Please what?” Cor growled. Was Ignis really going to let him do this?

“You can go,” Ignis whimpered, wriggling on Cor’s knot. “Fill me up, mark me as yours, piss in me, please, alpha!”

A spurt of piss escaped Ignis’ cock, soaking Cor’s fingers. Cor groaned; Ignis was submitting to him again. Ignis wanted to be filled by Cor in every way.

Cor groaned, pushing Ignis down against his body. The pressure on his bladder grew intense and he couldn’t hold it anymore; a gush of hot liquid shot out of his slit, pushing his cum even deeper inside Ignis. Ignis moaned at the feeling, it was so much hotter and wetter than the seed that covered his insides.

Cor moaned, sinking his teeth into Ignis’ neck as he pissed. He pressed his hand over Ignis’ stomach, swearing he felt it inflate as Cor filled him with his golden stream. His piss mixed with his cum, pressed against his cock inside Ignis’ tight channel. 

Cor loved the feel of it all trapped inside Ignis’ ass, unable to leak out past his knot. He pressed against Ignis’ inflated stomach. Another spurt of piss escaped Ignis’ cock at the pressure. He felt so full and stretched to the limit.

“My mate,” Cor whispered, rubbing Ignis’ stomach. “I love you.”

Ignis hummed, turning his head to kiss Cor’s jaw. “My mate. My alpha. I love you.”

FFXV

Ignis waited for Cor to finish training the guard, watching his mate move with a natural grace across the floor. Cor stood up, nodding to the rest of the guard as he strode over to Ignis. Ignis licked his lips, watching his mate approach him.

Cor pressed him against the wall, nuzzling his neck. Ignis moaned, spreading his legs.

“Are you going to submit?” Cor whispered. 

Ignis gasped, a shock running through him.

“Here?” Ignis moaned, tilting his head.

“Here.” Cor nipped his neck.

Ignis whimpered. He could feel the eyes of the other alphas of the guard on them, could smell the rising testosterone, and suddenly he wanted them all to know that he only submitted to one alpha; Cor Leonis.

Cor cupped Ignis through his slacks, groaning when he felt that first hot gush of fluid against his hand. Ignis moaned, submitting to his mate, his lover, his alpha. Piss ran down his pants, pooling at his feet. Cor made hungry little noises, stroking Ignis as he kept pissing. Cor knew the other alphas could smell it, could see the spreading puddle at their feet, and Cor loved it.

Ignis was _his_ , and no one would ever doubt it again.

He stood back as Ignis’ stream slowed and stopped. He looked, grinning at the stain running from Ignis’ crotch down his legs. Cor lifted his piss stained hand to his nose, sniffing and never looking away from Ignis. He licked his palm, making the omega groan with need.

Cor grabbed Ignis by the wrist and dragged him to the locker room, a puddle of piss the only sign that they’d been there.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I am an absolutely filthy little snake. Comments and Kudos feed me.
> 
> I wasn't originally going to add that last scene but...see above. Filthy little snake. I liked it.


End file.
